villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ming-Hua
Ming-Hua is a character making her debut as one of the secondary antagonists in Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. She's one of the four most dangerous criminals in the world, along with P'Li, Zaheer, and Ghazan. She is the archenemy of Mako. She specializes in a unique form of Waterbending which allows her to create water-composed appendages in place of arms, which she lacks. History Past Ming-Hua was born without arms, but thanks to her powerful water-bending skill was able to manipulate water to act as tentacles. She eventually became a member of the Red Lotus. She and her gang had attempted to kidnap Korra when she was a little girl, but all of them were defeated by Tonraq, Sokka, Firelord Zuko, and Tenzin. When the Order of the White Lotus managed to capture her, they placed her in a special prison located above a volcano to make sure that she lacked any form of water or moisture that could be used to escape. All of the criminals were interrogated about why they tried to kidnap Korra, but none of them gave any answers. While in captivity, she passed the time by inventing stories about her captors. Shortly after Harmonic Convergence, two criminal, as well as old friends of Ming-Hua, Zaheer and Ghazan arrived to bust her out of prison. The two knocked out the guards and threw a barrel of water at her prison cell, giving Ming-Hua enough moisture so she could create water tentacles and escape her containment. After the three managed to escape, they set forth to the Northern Water Tribe to break P'Li out of her prison. Ming-Hua froze the door to her cell to the point where it was brittle enough to open with waterbending. She freed P'Li and guided her out of the prison, thus reuniting the whole gang. After the group's reunion, she proves to be the most psychotic member of the group, openly threatening and harming people without reason. When the group escapes Republic City after Zaheer becomes wanted for infiltrating Air Temple Island, she is seen driving the getaway car. She comments on how the police could have told them Korra's location, but Zaheer finds her easily. Ming-Hua is seen opening the window to Korra's room in Zaofu, and attempts to grab Lin's leg with her water whips as she rescues Korra. She is then sent to find Korra at the Misty Palms Inn along with Ghazan, and they encounter Mako and Bolin, easily overpowering the firebender. She tells Ghazan to go after the Avatar while she deals with Mako and Bolin, and brings them to Zaheer, saying that he might find them useful. He then resolves to travel to Ba Sing Se. En route to the city, she has a casual conversation with Bolin, displaying her affable side. After Zaheer kills Hou-Ting, she strangles the radio operator, but Zaheer interferes, telling her that the people are free now and should be treated as such. When Zaheer plans to attack the Northern Air Temple, she holds Opal hostage, threatening to kill her if anyone steps in. She then engages in a duel with Kya, who knocks her off the side of the temple. However, she returns wielding eight water arms and easily defeats her opponent. She then takes part in the ruse to capture Korra by using her waterbending to simultaneously pose as multiple Air Nomad hostages. After Korra enters the Avatar State, she and Ghazan battle Mako and Bolin respectively. She lures Mako into a cave with water, but it backfires on her when he electrocutes the water, killing her instantly. Powers and Abilities *'Waterbending:' Ming-Hua is a powerful Waterbender. Despite her lack of arms, Ming-Hua specializes in a special technique which allows her to create water-composed appendages, like water whips and tentacles, in place of her missing arms. Ming-Hua has shown to use Waterbending in a very violent manner. Proficient waterbenders can control water without the use of limbs, relying only on the torso to generate enough movement to manipulate a medium. With this technique, Ming-Hua can create water-like appendages as makeshift arms and even turn the entire body into an ice drill by generating enough momentum.She created ice blades, ice hooks, Water cloak, ice drill, Ice prison, Water ball, Water ring,' '''and her own octupus arms.' 'Her attacks are often lethal in intent and delivered with brutal, quick blows. Ming-Hua has also shown the ability, speed and flexability to drive using her appendages. Trivia *Ming-Hua is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also provided the voice of Azula in ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. *It is hinted that she and Ghazan may have an "unspoken attraction" during their conversation with Bolin. *Ming-Hua is the third bender with a physical disability, the first one being Toph Beifong, and second one being Combustion Man; Toph was blind, Combustion Man has metallic prosthetics which replaced his lost right arm and leg, and Ming-Hua has no arms. Like Toph, she was disabled since the time of her birth. Navigation Category:Anarchist Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Avatar Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Military Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers